The Maddog Cometh
by Zooc
Summary: Sequel to Truth Created by Lies: What happens to someone who holds in their anger for to long.Rated T for now, may change.


**Disclaimor: Arcording to fanfiction article 37, paragraph 6, section 4 I am to state that I do not own any characters already copywrighted and/or own by other persons. So I guess that's that, enjoy the story.**

_**A/N: I know that the prequil to this isn't much to go on since it was supposedly a dream. But it will play in here... somehow. I don't know I make this up as I go.**_

**The Maddog Cometh**

**Chapter One**

_-What you fear the most always comes from within-_

Midnight, Denver Colorado early fall.

The mile high city sat in blissful calm as the late night took its toll on the busy workers. Although it was the middle of the night, the city still shown brightly for the few people who still looked. Atop the Bell Tower, where the lights all but passed the top of the skyscraper, the high altitude winds played with a burgundy trench coat, waving it all heroically. The figure attached to this coat kneeled over the ledge starring at the sad pathetic little creatures below. He made a small smirk as he saw a short man wearing a maroon helmet walk down the sidewalk _trying_ not to be too conspicuous. With a shake of his darkened head, the mysterious figure turned and made his way down the stairs and to the elevator as casually as if he were in his own home. Whistling to show that he was not in any kind of hurry even went as far as to hum along with the elevator music.

After making it to the street below, he soon saw the same short little man and began to follow him. Two blocks later the helmet entered a department store that showed very little sign of being used recently, our mysterious trench coated figure quickly followed in after him. They both just sat in the shadows, while one looked around nervously and the other watched intently. After what seemed to be a few minutes the trech coated figured stepped from the shadows and approached the wary man.

"Glad to see you made it, Professor Dementor."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The mid-day sun was shining brightly on the peak of one of the many escalated peaks of the Himalayans. Despite the warmth of the sun the wind still cut straight to the bone making even the most harden being have second thoughts. Deep in the core of this frozen spectacle stirred a hive of henchmen. Each going about their own allotted tasks paying as much attention to each other as one would in an office building. And since not many people pay attention to others in an office building, no one would second guess two other henchmen (or a henchman and woman) walking together discussing matters not needing of others. It didn't help the matter that all henchmen, no matter where you go, wear masks.

The male of the two spoke quietly to the female "You know I was thinking; why haven't we ever tried this before?"

The female responded in an equally low voice "Most likely because we could always use the vents to sneak in. And for some reason the ones Dementor is using only Rufus could fit through. Now come on we have to find where they're keeping our families."

"Another thing: why do all these hench-guys wear masks? It just makes this to easy." The male half slowly raising his voice as he talk "I mean really, what is so wrong with coming in to work for an evil villain and being able to show your face around the office, and being able to invite the guys over for a barbeque and know what they look like!" The female glared at him from under her mask. "Take that guy for example." he continued pointing to a random person in the hallway "How do I know that he isn't an old friend or my long-lost brother, or even my dad." He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders "Hell he could even be **Mr. B."**

"HEY, try to keep it down." She said in a quiet tone noticing looks from the henches around them. "We're trying to be sneaky here."

"Noooo, I CANNOT be silenced! This isn't right... and it's very confusing." the last part said alittle softer than the rest. He raised his hands into the air "LET THERE BE FREEDOM AND EQUALITY FOR ALL HENCHMEN EVERYWHERE!"

'Claps' 'whistles' 'hoots' The two jump at the blast of sound erupting from the men around them. And is soon approach by one of the faceless individuals. He extends his hand to the spirited worker.

"In all my time as union VP never have I seen one of us have so much enthusiasm and spirit. I will definitely be bringing this up in the next meeting, and who knows with that attitude you might even be able to join us one day." He dug into his pocket and produced a small white item. "Here is my card. E-mail me with some more ideas and maybe we can discuss your future, Mister…"

"Uhhh, Smith? Yeah 'clears throat' Phil Smith." 'Phil" takes the card and smiles

"Well Mr. Smith we'll be seeing you." The VP turns to look at the others around them "NOW GET BACK TO WORK EVERYBODY, BFORE I HAVE TO PUT MY SIZE NINE UP **YOUR ASS!** And with that, everyone scattered cept for our pair.

"Nice going Ron! You just became the henchmen's savior." She shook her head

Ron started to shed tears of joy while holding the card he was given closely to his chest as if it was his only possession. "This is great Kim, I feel like Moses or Martin Luther King Jr."

"Remember Ron we're here for a purpose other than to liberate union workers."

He wiped the tears away and spoke in a proud voice "Let's go KP; we have a job to do."

After a few more minutes of walking Kim received a message from Her friend Wade through an earpiece hidden under her "hench-mask"

"What's up Wade?" Kim said while gesturing Ron around to keep an eye out.

"I'm having trouble keeping a lock on you two. Could you just stand there for five minutes?"

Annoyance crept into Kim's voice "Sorry Wade but we don't have time for that! Just tell me what we need to do so we can get our families out of here safely."

"But… … 'Sigh' alright. Your families are being held three floors down through the hall to your left." Kim looked in the direction mentioned to her. "But to get there," Wade continued "you need to disengage the security system in that wing. The problem is that the security room is two floors up and down the right corridor, and as soon as you turn it off a back-up system will kick on in about 15 seconds. So I'm afraid you guys will have to split up from here."

"Great" Kim said while placing her fingers on her forehead trying to think of what to do.

Ron stepped up to Kim "What's up KP?" definite worry in his voice. Kim informed him on the situation at hand. Ron then placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance "Don't worry; I'll take care of the security. You just try to get them out of here." Ron raised his arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal an _ordinary_ looking watch "I'll let wade know when I'm done so he can give you the all clear."

"You sure?" Kim said putting her fists on her hips

"Positive, KP."

"Okay. But we'll meet back here in 20 minutes. …Be careful Ron." With that she gave him a small peck on the corner of his mouth.

Ron gave a small smile "You too... Well, guess I'll see you in 20 minutes" The pair stared at each other for a second then turned down there respected hallways.

Ron looked back to see Kim running down the hall in a skin tight henchmen suit. An almost evil smirk came across his face which quickly switches to an awkwardly distorted face. "Ehhh. Eheheheh. EEHHHH. **ACHOO!!**" Snot slid down Ron's nostrils and was splattered a crossed his hands. "Uhhhh, that's just sick and wrong. I need a tissue…. Screw it." Ron then used his uniform to clean the mucus off him. "I hope I'm not catching a cold 'sniff'."


End file.
